


I’m undercover, not a porn star!

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter looks liek a porn star, Harmonization, M/M, Mpreg, Undercover, flames, that didn't last long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: It was meant to be a one month undercover, discover a traitor for the Varia who was leaking information to dark wizards.





	1. Prologue: This is not what I agreed to

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, don't take the fanfic serious at all please

“I agreed to go undercover, not flipping switch my gender!” Harry said angrily, Ron winced.

“I know, but he knows about the magical world and works best with females, we have no female agents right now. Your also the only one with Flames,” Ron said trying not to back away from his friend.

“I agreed to investigate,” he hissed.

“Its just one month, then you come back and we give the counter potion,” Ron said, “you’ve taken polyjuice before, just this time you’ll look what you would look like you’d as a female.”

“You so owe me for this,” Harry said grabbing the potion and walking into the changing room, he’d read up on this potion and knew there was a chance he’d be knocked out.

OoOoO

When Harry came too he winced, his.. no her body sore from her body flipping gender.

As she pulled off her top suddenly much too tight, she wondered how she’s somehow gotten breasts like ripe melons that looked like they belonged in a porn magazine. Curious she pulled off the rest and had to stare, where the hell did porn star body come from his skinny self.

She walked to the mirror of the room, and really... she was like a walking wet dream. Her body was all natural curves and tones, pale as Harry hadn’t got much sun lately. The face was heart shaped, with slim expressive eyebrows, glorious eyelashes were above her suddenly purple eyes. Her hair was more a red-black more towards black, she’d have to take a hair growth potion before she left to look less like male hair.

Turning she stared as the empty potion vial, it had definitely the right one.

She was the ultimate trap.

Sighing she pulled on the self sizing clothing they’d left for her, Ron so owed this for this because this was becoming more and more like a seduction mission.

“Why...” she groaned, and the clothing became a tight dark purple tank top with a lacy black bra barely visible and shorts that showed off her tight ass well. Grumbling she pulled on the socks, grey sneakers and purple purse.

“This better not go past a month, well Hello there my name is Eliza,” Harry said to herself.

But really, where did porn star self come from.


	2. Chapter One: Flames On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Xanxus

“So your the magical they sent me,” the man said, red eyes glaring at her.

“And your the Varia leader,” Harry said dryly, running a finger through her hair which fell to her waist.

“I thought they had no female agents when I demanded one,” the man, Xanxus smirked.

“They don’t,” Harry replied sipping her wine.

“You definitely look female, and that body wasn’t done by surgery,” he snarked.

“Potion Xanxus, I’m usually a pretty skinny guy. Surprised me when they flipped my gender that I’d look like this as a girl,” Harry said.

“Huh, dedication... they said you have a flame. What type?” he asked, smirking Harry flared her flame and a purple light/flame briefly gathered around her.

“Cloud... now that will definitely work. Now... you were briefed on the Varia and Harmony right,” he said, mind plotting.

“I can definitely pretend to be your Cloud till we find the traitor giving information to the magicals,” Harry said thoughtful.

“Or my girlfriend, reason i wanted a female even if no flames is because I’ve been hinting I was getting very serious with a female,” Xanxus said.

“That might be interesting, got to warn you I’ve only kissed in my life a few times and that was as a bloke on a female,” Harry said.

The man leered up and down her body, Harry didn’t mind he’d leer this body too if it wasn’t her own.

“Lets get more wine, while we hash out details and practice a bit so we look natural,” Xanxus said.

OoOoO

Harry Potter woke with a start, her head pounding and the urge to throw up everything from the last few days. A heavy weight was on top of her, and an unfamiliar soreness that made her blush.

Both of them had gotten roaring drunk, after they finished.

Then they’d fucked like bunnies at what could be only his living place at the Varia.

Hopefully... they’d used protection, because it would be a nightmare to get pregnant.

No what concerned her, was a bond that almost sang to her.

She’d Harmonized.

OoOoO

Xanxus was very pleased, he’d gotten a Cloud and a very nice night.

Oh sure, the cloud was born male but last night it was all female.

Harry was definitely not a virgin after a few minutes, and he swore her body was made for sex.

“Better change my information to Harriet, since i have a feeling I won’t be going back to my job. That and I can still be called Harry,” Harry said, like he’d let his cloud go back to working for the law.

“Heh.. you do realize that you’ll have to stay female, the others don’t know about magic,” he told his bedmate.

“I won’t need magic, after the potion i figured how to do this with my cloud flames,” she smirked, his eyes widened as his Porn.. er.. Cloud guardian became a skinny make still rather cute and was definitely gifted at porn star rates for his penis.

“Nice,” he smirked.

“I did notice my hair is a bit more red when I use my flames to flip genders, and my eyes stayed purple instead of changing to my old green colour,” Harry said.

“I think I like this self too,” Xanxus leered.


	3. Chapter Two: Life and a Porn Star... er.. Cloud Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter

Harry found herself enjoying herself, she took over the Cloud department and proved her worth by defeating all of them. She was an undercover agent, she knew all the moves.. even if she’d cheated to learn them with magic.  
She’d already sent her notice of quitting once this mission was over, thankfully contracts did cover the rare harmonization.  
Ron still owed her though.  
She went through the week of hell, which all female did and the Cloud division hid in terror.  
Her female body now that it knew sex, also seemed to want sex all the time.  
Thankfully there story of dating helped, as they shared a room at night... she was definitely getting addicted to the man.  
She got along quite well with Squalo, and there had been a quite interesting three way when the three got drunk together.  
She had a weird friendship with Luss, and Belphegor was such a cute kid, murderous but can’t have everything.  
She almost pouted when she found the traitor, after questioning she even got allowance to kill him, as the prick had been trying to get in her pants since she arrived.  
“It only took a week to find him,” Harry said, sighing as she pulled off her bloody clothing and slipped into the shower.  
“He was lower then trash,” Xanxus said frowning.  
“So what now, we don’t exactly need the dating cover anymore,” Harry said, she’d been enjoying this both male and female.  
“Who said your allowed to leave,” Xanxus said.  
Harry was staying.  
OoOoO  
Harry cackled a bit when he showed the others his male form, their reactions were hilarious. He’ even got specially created clothing that shifted with his genders. In female it was the barely legal tank top shorts combo, in male it was a pair of tight black slacks and a purple tanktop.  
There was also the short circuit in there brains, as they realized that yes the boss was taking Harry both genders.


	4. Chapter Three: Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really.. they'd been going at it like bunnies

“Oh Harry, how are you dear,” Luss said as a male harry entered his office, the cloud Guardian was wearing his hair in a long braid today.

“I think I have a stomach bug, wanted to make sure it wasn’t serous as I don’t want the boss to get it,” Harry said, left unsaid that it would interrupt there alone time.

“Better give a whole check up then,” the man said.

“Go ahead,” Harry said.

“Well, your body on the male side has finally gotten to the right weight class compared to your female form... ah, I see the problem,” Luss finally said.

“Is it serious?” Harry asked worried.

“No, jut going to force you off missions very quickly,” Lussuria said giving him a strange look.

“Well, what is it?” Harry asked annoyed.

“Your Pregnant my dear, almost three months along. Amazing, your male form now has a fully formed womb, it didn’t have one four months ago at your last checkup,” Lussuria said surprised.

“Pregnant,” Harry squeaked in shock.

“Well you do go at it like bunnies all the time, looks like the protection failed, Lussuria replied.

“Right.. I.. better talk to boss,” Harry said, after all neither had gotten to the children stage or anything but serious relationship with much sex.

OoOoO

‘I’m the man’ Xanxus thought as soon as his lover told him his state, after all he’d managed to get Harry pregnant when he spent half his time male.

“Do you want to keep it?” he asked, Harry placed a hand on his belly which was too early to show.

“Yes, I always wanted a large family.. just didn’t expect to birth it myself,” Harry said blushing.

“Well, good thing I was planning to ask this already. Harry Potter, will you marry me,” Xanxus said, no way was he letting his cloud escape.

“Yes,” Harry said happily.

The sex that followed was amazing.

OoOoO

“Never thought I’d be a consort,” Xanxus snickered as he and Harry filled out paperwork.

“Only on the magical side, but it makes the kid legal in the magical world. I don’t it to loose its legacy, we still have to marry on the muggle side... and I’ll definitely be the bride there,” Harry grinned.

“The old man almost had a heart attack when I told him we were getting married and having a kid,” Xanxus smirked, anything that freaked out his adoptive father was amazing.

“Glad the wedding is friday, I’m starting to show and if I’m wearing a dress I’d rather not look pregnant going down the aisle,” Harry said, a hand idly caressing the tiny slope his belly now carried.

“Still can’t believe you won’t allow me to see the dress,” he grumped.

“Bad luck, and Luss would would be most be put out if i should you before hand” Harry smirked, he was definitely not crossing Luss. The man was a good friend, but he was lucky the man accepted there relationship with the boss.

“Damn it,” he said, catching the smaller male in a deep kiss.

Harry loved those kisses, the world seemed to fall away. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with his lover, but here he was getting legally married in both worlds.


	5. Chapter Four: Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the big day

Timoteo really didn’t really know how to take Xanxus getting married, or that the wrath flamed man was having a child. In his head the ebony haired man was still a grumbling child.

He wasn’t ready to be a grandfather damn it.

His sons Cloud put all women to shame, and she only had eyes for her sky.

He almost wished he could accuse her of being after his sons wealth, but apparently she was stinking rich that made his son look poor.

“Wahh, my baby is getting married,” the man cried, there was very odd looks at him as he broke down crying.

He swore he could hear his mother from her grave chanting about hundreds of great grand babies.

OoOoO

Tsuna had no idea how he and his guardians had been invited to the hot blooded Xanxus wedding, but he had to say peoples reactions to it were amusing.

He blushed heavily every time he looked at the beyond gorgeous bride, with a body one usually only saw in wet dreams.

The young sky wondered if one-day he’d be so lucky, as from here he could tell they truly loved each other. He shifted and sighed, now if only he could get his body to stop reacting.

OoOoO

Before Harry walked off to be married, she stared at herself in the mirror.

The dress was white of a slight Victorian style, with a lace choker with a purple stone matching her eyes, it was a cloud flame stone of all things too. Her lips has a glossy layer of well gloss on them, and other then that she wore no makeup. Her hair was pulled back into a Bun with silver hair pins then the rest slipped down in a curly mess.

To just think, six months ago she’d never think she’d be getting married or carrying her own child.

She now found both genders comfortable, and amazed that a new soul was growing in a womb that only existed because of a mission. Her hand caressed her belly, where a slight swelling showed her fertility.

She was glad they managed to get everything ready before she got further along, as apparently this was about the stage female quickly started getting bigger much faster.

She wondered what her parents would think of her life, the fact she was being married and carrying the child in the relationship. This child would probably be the first of many with the way they went at it, Harry could only smile at the thought of large family where every kid was loved and nowhere near spoiled.

She knew there would be ups and downs, nothing would be perfect.

But that was life, and this gender bender would rather imperfection to stale perfection.

The music began to swell, taking a deep breath Harry began walking.

A wedding was to happen, and a honeymoon to follow.


End file.
